RE: Inuyasha the Contract Killer
by Hero To No One
Summary: A/U & OOC. This is a remake of the first Fanfic that I ever made. Inuyasha is a contract killer hired to kill a high school girl, but what happenes when the one rule about love that a hitman musn't break is broken? Inuyasha/Kagome Read and Review as well.
1. The Rules of a Contract Killer

**Camui: So to say the least it's been years now since my first fanfic from when I was still green behind the ears as far as story writing goes, and now that I've matured since then I wanted to take my first Fanfic and re-write it into something more knowing what I do now. So without further ado here it is RE: Inuyasha the Contract Killer.**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own this series and I am truly glad that it is finally completed as far as the manga is concerned I was a fan ever since it aired on adult swim all those years ago, and since then my interest in Japan and the language as well as the type of music they had over there had grown and I came into a world where it made me who I am now after really taking my time to study the things about its culture. So to Rumiko-san hontou ni arigatou for a really great series and for piquing my interest in her culture.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Rules of a Contract Killer**

An alarm clock could be heard going off in a well-furnished hotel room. A young man no older than sixteen stirred in his bed under the covers using his pillow to cover his head. The excessive beeping of the digital clock was finally taking its toll on the boy that had been sleeping as he finally reached a hand out grabbing the alarm clock, and proceeded to yank it out of the wall and tossing it to the adjacent wall to completely shit it up completely.

The young man started rising from his bed sitting up while rubbing his eyes, and as he stretched out the ears on the top of his head twitched lightly. "I don't want to get up…I hate mornings." He said to himself as he swung his legs over to head to the shower in the hopes that it would wake him up completely.

He made his way to the bathroom and started to take his pajamas off on the way there. Once inside he turned the water on letting it get to the right temperature before hopping inside. His shower lasted about twenty minutes as the hot water was loosening the muscles up in his body. After he had finished with his shower he got out and started drying himself off with a nearby towel while shaking his hair out having the water fling about inside the bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom with the towel on his while he was still naked and back into the bedroom of his hotel room. He went straight to the closet looking for some clothes to wear picking out something he liked wearing for business deals. He usually had a knack for knowing when he would be receiving business.

After taking an expensive Roen suit out of his closet he set it down on his bed heading over to his dresser for a pair of boxers and socks. As he was getting dressed his cell phone started to ring. He reached over to pick it up looking at the number. He didn't recognize it, but he answered anyways. "Hello Inuyasha speaking." Inuyasha said awaiting a reply from the other side.

"Hello Inuyasha, my name is Naraku, and I would like to inquire about your services." Naraku started catching Inuyasha's attention. 'Oh a customer.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued getting dressed. It had been a while since his last job, and to be honest he was getting restless, this was after all the seventh city he had been in since his other hits. "I would like to set the meeting at the old pier in the downtown area in warehouse thirteen." Naraku said waiting for a reply. "I'll see you in an hour." Inuyasha replied and heard the phone click.

Inuyasha was happy to finally be able to do something again since it had been a good few month's since the last kill he had. He finished dressing into his black suit consisting of black pants, black shirt that was lightly pinstriped, a suit jacket, and a nice pair of shoes. Before putting the jacket on though he put on his shoulder holster for his pistols.

He carried a P228 and a 92fs on him at all times with a few extra clips. Sure there was the fact that he had to some extent super human attributes, but he rarely used them. After putting the coat on he headed out of his room and to the elevator to head down to the street. After getting on and going down to the lobby he spotted a taxi waiting for him as the driver was standing outside with his name written on a board.

He headed over and nodded to the driver and got in the back seat. The driver already knew where to go as far as Inuyasha knew. After a somewhat long cab ride from his hotel to the pier an hour had passed by. Inuyasha was dropped off as the driver headed off. Inuyasha looked at the warehouse building and sighed a bit. 'Why do they always have to pick these places to hold meetings…isn't this cliché?' he thought to himself.

He headed for the door keeping on alert knowing full well that it could have been a trap as well. He slowly pulled out the Berretta holding it in his left hand while opening the door with his right slowly. He barged in with his pistol aimed while scanning the area. His nose was useless because of the scent of mold lingering about.

"Oh come now why would I set a trap for the one person I'm trying to hire?" A voice rang out with a questioning tone. "You have to remember in this line of work caution will always be your best friend." Inuyasha said in reply. "Touché Inuyasha touché." Naraku said showing himself in the middle of the room now sitting at the singularly misplaced desk inside of the warehouse.

"Come sit." Naraku said pointing to the chair in front. "We have much to talk about and prices to discuss." Naraku said, as he got comfortable. Inuyasha holstered his gun, but kept on alert just in case as he made his way to the desk. He sat down across from his client and got comfortable himself in case he needed to react quickly. To tell the truth he felt a bit uneasy from Naraku's aura.

"So I will come out and be straight with you." Naraku started. "Good I hate going through the meaningless pleasantries other clients would like to go through." Inuyasha said. "I'll pay you a million half now and half later after the job is done." Naraku said pulling out a manila folder placing it on the desk sliding it forward for Inuyasha to look through.

"Your target is a high school girl named Kagome Higurashi, age 15 and is the daughter of a weak Yakuza clan." Naraku stated. This was an understandable kill after he said it like that; after all it was normal if one wanted to gain territory. "Though I won't completely ask why I'll accept, after all one rule is to never ask the reason." He said getting up. Naraku placed a briefcase on the table and opened it. "Here is half of your payment." Naraku said. Inuyasha looked down at the money and nodded. "Understood." Inuyasha said closing the suitcase than grabbing it by the handle he started for the door.

Naraku could only smirk now his plan was going the way he wanted it to. 'Not than all that fool has to do is play his role like a loyal puppet.' Naraku thought to himself. Inuyasha himself started looking through the folder after he walked out of the warehouse. The picture to say the least caught his attention of the target as his eyes widened slightly. 'Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'No, it can't be she died on that day…' Inuyasha thought to himself shaking his head. "It can't be, after all the dead can't come back to life." He said to himself. He placed the contents back into the folder and continued back home hailing down a cab.

After he had returned to his room he started forging the documents needed in order to attend the school Kagome was going to. For him it was easier to get inside of the targets comfort zone and do the job from the inside. To him it didn't matter in the way it was done after all. He had turned the documents into the school the next day and waited to be processed for the next couple of days.

An alarm clock was going off as a slender finger reached out to turn it off. Kagome Higurashi gently rose out of bed and stretched out a bit before getting ready for school, when she got downstairs she looked at the time and her eyes widened. "Oh crap I'm going to be late." She said grabbing a piece of toast heading out the door. "Bye mom, bye grandpa, bye Souta." Kagome yelled running out of the door closing it behind her. "Honestly that girl." Her mom said looking on seeing her daughter running out of the house. Souta had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes. "I take it sis already left." Souta said yawning.

"That girl should learn to sleep earlier." An elderly voice said from the table as he was reading the paper. "Now grandpa you know as well as I do she studies hard and that's the result." The mom said and the grandpa could only agree knowing this fact as well. "Well I hope she isn't going to regret forgetting this." Souta said holding up a textbook. The rest of the family sighed at their daughter's lack of attention for things.

Kagome got to school on time and sighed in relief. She saw her friend in the distance and waved to her. "Hey Sango." Kagome called out and in turn Sango looked over in the direction of the voice and waved back. "Hey Kagome, did you oversleep again?" Sango asked noticing the slightly dishelved look her friend had currently. "Something like that." Was Kagome's reply. "Oh yeah did you hear we're getting a transfer student in today." Sango said with a somewhat thoughtful look placing a finger on her chin.

"Really? I wonder what he or she is like?" Kagome asked. "Not sure, but we'll find out won't w-" Sango's sentence was cut short as she felt a hand caressing her butt at the moment. "Why hello ladies and how are you doing today?" the voice said in a somewhat charming tone. "Oh hi Miroku…hey did you know we were getting a new student in today?" Kagome asked. Miroku was about to reply, but was floored. "Kono Hentai yarou." Sango said cracking her knuckles a seemingly evil aura surrounding her as it promised death to Miroku. "You damn perverted monk…can't you greet me normally." Sango said.

Miroku sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Man hard hitting as ever." He said looking up at the women. "Come one we're going to be late for class." Kagome said trying to calm her friend down. The bell started to ring as the school gates were closing up out front. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all in the same class so they headed there together. They mostly discussed things about whom the transfer student might be and what trait that person would have.

As class started the teacher came in as everyone started to quiet down. "Good morning class, as you may or may not know we have a transfer student coming in today. Please this way." He motioned at the door. Everyone in the class looked on as the person in question came in. He went to the board and wrote his name on it. It read Inuyasha Yamato. Inuyasha didn't have a formal last name so he had made it up when he filled his application out.

"My name is Inuyasha Yamato pleasure to make your acquaintance." Inuyasha said looking at everyone. "Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?" the teacher asked and everyone else was waiting too. The girls were looking on in awe at how beautiful his hair was and thought the dog ears were cute thinking they were an accessory. "I grew up in Okinawa and I studied martial arts while I was there before we moved out here. My hobbies consist of reading, singing, martial arts, and some other things. The things that I like are well food in general, and something I hate is anything with a strong odor." He said.

"Well since we need to get class started would you kindly take a seat next to Kagome." The teacher said pointing in the general direction of the girl in question. "Kagome please raise your hand." The teacher said. Kagome raised her hand and Inuyasha started walking over. He took his seat as the lecture was starting. Kagome could only look at the boy sitting next to her since it was a bit extreme to see someone with silver hair.

The other thing that caught her attention were his ears. She wondered if they were real since they moved every now and then. Inuyasha simply ignored the look he was getting from his target, but at the same time he was trying hard not to confuse the target with the one he loved long ago. The lecture continued on as the class took notes.

**Camui: And that's it for the first chapter of this long awaited remake I hope everyone enjoyed it and could see the massive improvement from my earlier work compared to how it's made now. I will continue to type these out when I can and all I can say is for my other works they will remain on Hiatus since I'm doing this as more of an anniversary to myself from the time I started to try and actually be creative and started moving forward with words that could possibly reach out to someone.**

**So again please Read and Review.**


	2. The Party Invite

**Chapter 2 **

**The Party Invite**

The day had progressed forward and it had finally come down to the lunch period. Inuyasha was about to get up and head to the cafeteria to buy some bread. He may be a hired killer, but even he had to eat. Before he could leave the girls in the class swarmed him to start asking questions. This much he expected to happen, but even then it was still irritating him to no end.

Kagome and Sango were more of the sane ones that didn't go completely gaga over transfer students, though they were interested in him to say the least. Miroku as well was slightly interested being a monk in training he had to question if those ears were real and that if demons existed was this one of them? The girls threw question after question at him.

"Ne ne ne what kind of music do you want? What are your other hobbies? Do you have a girlfriend? What's with the ears are they real?" these were questions asked by the girls. Inuyasha simply glared while growling and this instantly made the girls quiet down. "Okay guys stop harassing the poor guy he only got in today after all." Sango said grabbing the girl's attention. "How would you feel if a bunch of guys did that to you on your first day?" Kagome chimed in.

"Gomen ne Inuyasha-kun." The girls said in unison as Inuyasha slowly got into a more relaxed position. "Feh its all right." He replied turning his head to the side. The girls slowly dispersed as Sango and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. He looked up at them and sighed a bit. "Thank you for saving me from that hell." He said glancing up at them before getting up. "You're welcome." The two girls said in unison. "My name is Sango and this is Kagome kya." Sango let out a small shriek as she felt a very familiar hand on her ass.

Sango swifter than the eye could see pulled a very thick dictionary off of a desk and whacked the owner of that hand upside the head fairly hard. Said owner crumbled to the ground twitching. "And this would be Miroku." Kagome added pointing at the fallen monk.

"He's the schools wannabe monk and the school lecher." Sango said her eye twitching slightly. Inuyasha could only look on and smile since it was funny in a sense. "I'm Inuyasha, but considering the introductions you guys know that…and the popularity I gained in all of the day I've been here…I already hate it." He said earning a small laugh from Sango and Kagome. Miroku on the other hand was still unconscious.

Inuyasha was remembering the folder and all of the information it had contained. He had to admit that Kagome did look pretty and that it would be a shame to kill her honestly. Despite who he was he could appreciate beauty. 'As a hit man having emotions for your target is a sin.' Inuyasha thought to himself as the girls were talking to themselves.

"Ne Inuyasha-kun would you like to come to a party at my house?" Kagome asked. "My Mom and Grandpa will be gone tonight and my little brother is going to be at his friends house." She said. "Sure." Inuyasha replied. He was a bit surprised at the early invitation since he just arrived. "Great it'll be at the Higurashi shrine at six tonight." Kagome said rummaging through her bag real quick. "Here's an invitation and a map on the back." She said smiling. Kagome was excited since it was a time to unwind and relax. Kagome went ahead with Sango to eat lunch on the rooftop of the school. "Well then see you there." Kagome said leaving with her friend.

'Since it's in such a crowded place I won't take my chances. The weekend on the other hand is coming up so maybe I can do it then.' He thought to himself. 'That incident I don't want it to happen ever again.' Was his conclusive thought as he walked out to go and buy his bread now that it had quieted down. He stepped over Miroku who had stopped twitching and was now mumbling things about breasts and butts.

Inuyasha was having a flashback as he walked down to the cafeteria thinking of that night. It was the night Kikyo had died. In a fit of unsettling rage he had killed anyone and everyone in that restaurant that fateful night. He could remember as clear as day as his vision started to cloud over slowly.

That night Kikyo and himself had gone out to celebrate him leaving the life of a hit man for good. "I'm so happy that you left that dreadful life behind Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She had been wearing an evening gown with her hair done up, Inuyasha himself was dressed in one of his expensive suits by Roen. "Yeah so am I…a life like that full of nothing but blood and mindless killing for money was slowly eating away at me I think…than I met you." He said looking back at the past.

"I hope faking your own death was more than enough to get those after you off your trail." Kikyo said picking up a glass of water. "Yeah I hope that the one that hired me doesn't get suspicious." Inuyasha said after taking a sip of water as well. Inuyasha felt an aura that was dripping with blood, death, and decay coming towards the restaurant and he was feeling uneasy.

A man burst through the door holding a sub-machine gun in one hand pointing it to the ceiling. He fired off a few rounds and smirked. Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyo and took her to a safe hiding spot while assessing the situation. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Hiten and I am simply looking for an old friend of mine…please do not be alarmed and don't make any sudden movements. Now than Inuyasha" he said while singing out Inuyasha's name. "Come out come out wherever you are." He said while laughing lightly.

'Tch crazy bastard must have gone nuts after I killed his brother.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Hmm well if you don't want to come out I guess I'll kill these innocent bystanders one by one until you do." Hiten said cocking the machine gun he had in hand. "You know what I was just trying to enjoy a nice decent meal and here you come to fuck it up." Inuyasha said coming out from his hiding spot.

"So the boss still knows huh." Inyasha said looking at Hiten now his left hand in his pocket. "A traitor like you deserves dying." Hiten said pointing his MP5 at Inuyasha. "Is that an order you received or are you here to avenge your brother…perhaps it's both." Inuyasha responded. "Don't talk about him…" Hiten said his trigger finger twitching a bit. "Oh that's right I remember him cowering in fear when I finally plunged my sword through his fat ugly body." Inuyasha said smirking. "I told you to shut up." Hiten said pulling the trigger now. Inuyasha had read the action and dodged to the side running towards the bar jumping over it.

He was using it for cover since it was thicker than the tables. Inuyasha pulled out a Jericho .941 from his shoulder holster and cocked the gun ready to have a small war with the assassin with a machine gun. Inuyasha threw a bottle of whiskey to the side as a diversion and Hiten fell for it shooting the bottle. Inuyasha at the same time leapt up and shot at Hiten getting a few good shots off one landing right around the wrist. Hiten dropped the MP5 and rushed over to Inuyasha.

He threw a kick to the head to which Inuyasha swayed back to dodge, but the second kick coming around knocked the gun out of his hand. Inuyasha dodging a punch landed a blow to Hiten's ribcage by using a knee strike. Hiten still moving pulled out another gun and shot towards Inuyasha to which Inuyasha scampered away to find cover again.

Inuyasha reached behind to his back pulling his sword out from underneath the long coat he was wearing. Hiten continued to fire off a few rounds towards the direction Inuyasha was in hoping a bullet would go through and hit him. Inuyasha on the other hand was very lucky as the bullets were missing by inches. After running out of bullets Inuyasha came out from behind his cover and rushed Hiten. Inuyasha drew his sword and sliced Hiten's left side, but it was shallow.

Kikyo looking for an opportunity wanted to help the one she loved and decided to move. Hiten turned around and threw dirt into Inuyasha's eyes when he charged again. Inuyasha fairly sure of where Hiten was swung his sword the Tetsusaiga down. "Damn woman…" Hiten muttered out as Inuyasha could smell a sweet fragrance coming from the direction his sword was swung down in. He could only think of one thing and that was Kikyo got in the way.

After his vision returned he was right and he fell to his knees. Kikyo was lying there now in Inuyasha's arms as he cuddled her closely to himself. "Kikyo why? Oh god the bleeding gotta stop it." Inuyasha started, but Kikyo stopped him shaking her head. "It's alright since I could die to protect you." Kikyo said while wheezing and coughing up some blood. Hiten was about to pull another weapon out to strike Inuyasha down with and that was what she was referring to.

"I was happy for once in my abusive life to have met you and understand what love truly was." Kikyo said reaching a hand up to touch his cheek lightly. "I lo~" was her last words as her hand fell her body going limp in his arms. "Kikyo…Kikyo." He said shaking her. "Come on wake up don't play games with me na." He said rocking back and forth with her in his arms. Hiten was coughing up some blood still since his wound was a bit more shallow.

Inuyasha laid her body down and stood up walking over to Hiten. Inuyasha's rage was growing every passing second…anger at himself for not being able to prevent such a thing and anger for not being able to protect the one he loved, but most of all anger at his powerlessness as Kikyo had died. "Ha." Hiten coughed out smiling. "At least now you can say you accomplished your mission. This is what you deserve for breaking that one rule falling in love with your target." Hiten choked out, as he was gurgling blood. Inuyasha raised his sword up and pierced it through Hiten's throat and twisted the blade, from there he had the edge facing the head and slashed up slicing through the head.

Blood started pouring out of the body as Inuyasha was starting to pant heavily, his sorrow and his rage overcoming his body he looked at the ones still in the restaurant and only saw them as prey to relieve him of the pain that was slowly taking over his heart. He only cracked a smile as his mind was taken over by the blood lust.

Inuyasha's vision focused again to the present and all he could do was shake his head. 'Never again do I want that to happen all that blood is still on my hands…those of the innocent…' he thought to himself looking at the palm of his right hand. He was in line now for his bread and got yakisoba bread as well as custard bread. "Well only a few more hours until we get out of school." He said to himself heading outside.

He unwrapped his yakisoba bread and was looking at the sky while eating it. He was thinking about the past a little bit more.

**Camui: Here's Chapter two I hope everyone liked it and well Please Read and Review  
**


End file.
